Crossover: First Encounter
by wenmarc
Summary: Tercer capitulo. Muchas Presentaciones y Explicaciones. Pasen, disfruen y dejen rewiews U
1. Proologo

saludos a todos. lo primero, los personajes, (escepto unos pocos) no me perteneces, so de kubo, y otros son de amigos mios . este fic es mi intento de empezar una saga de historias con difrentes argumentos pero un denominador comun : crossover. para el que no lo sepa, biene a ser una union de dos mundos (como naruto y dragon ball, por ejemplo) o, como en este caso, alguien q viaja a un mundo de esos. la intencion que tengo es realizar una historia complja del personaje principal, a traves de distintos mundos.el original ese encuentra en bleachsp y e decidido ponerlo aqui para todo el munod. enfin aqui les dejo el proologo de la historia ;) drisfuten.

Prólogo:

Años ha, hubo gente de mundos distintos que podia cruzar libremente el tejido de la Realidad. Pero¿Que es la realidad¿El mundo físico en el que vivimos? Cuando nos evadimos, soñamos, etc... ¿también eso es la realidad¿Es acaso un cúmulo de sensaciones interpretadas por un cerebro? La verdad es más confusa de lo que aparenta. La Realidad es la union de una serie de puntos de vista, de diferentes tipos de gente, de diferentes modos de existir, vivir, luchar, morir.  
La razón nos dice que no es posible, que otros mundos con diferencias que nos harian plantear si no es ficción es imposible, es una gigantesca mentira y no es "real.  
A lo largo de mis viajes, he visto cosas que pocos considerarian "reales", he conocido gente absolutamente fascinante, paisajes que quitan la respiracion, obscenidades que ni el mas loco jamas podria imaginar, amores de leyenda, odios destructores, un amor que ilumina mi vida y, sin embargo, me hace sufrir sin medida, amistades mas fuertes que el propio acero, enemigos aberrantes que me persiguiran hasta el momento de mi muerte.  
Este registro es para aquellos que quieran oir mi historia y conocer otras realidades, entender sus gentes. Si buscas entrenamientos, tecnicas, etc, deberas buscar otros registros. Sin embargo, si quieres saber como ocurrieron las cosas, escucha.  
Seguramente pensaras que esto es mentira. Yo no estaría seguro de eso último...

please, echaz un rewiew a ver q os parece, pronto subire el primer cap.

PD: por cierto, aquellos que ya lo habian leido se habran dado cuenta que ha cambiado u poquito. estoy reescribiendo parte de los caps para que quede mejor espero que les guste


	2. Sombras en mi Inconsciencia

En fin señores, el primer capitulo. Espero que les guste mas este que el proologo(que mal se me dan por dis --U)no se si sentirme mal pq nadie me a contestado o bien por no tener que contestar rewiews XD. no en serio pongan algo, aunque sea pa decir que es una bazofia. espero que les guste. y trnaquilos que ira mejorando ;)

Capitulo 1 Sombras en mi Inconsciencia

¿Por donde comenzar? Supongo que esta historia empezaria un día cualquiera en un lugar de este nuestro planeta, en una población como otras tantas, cerca del mar, en una casa blanca, de tejado rojizo, con un hermoso jardin bien cuidado. Si pudieseis observarlo, a través de una ventana veriais un cuarto con un joven, casi adulto, que mira detenidamente la pantalla de un PC.  
Aun no me he presentado, mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Wenmarc Thadeus Leiste. Y si, yo era ese muchacho que estaba frente a ese ordenador. mucho es lo que he perdido a lo largo de los años, pero como comenzo todo lo recuerdo grabado a fuego. De esa escena hará casi mas de 40 años. Por aquel entonces, yo era un joven que vivia la vida, trabajaba para poder pagarse de vez en cuando sus caprichos, salia de fiesta, hacia deporte,... Vaya, una vida normal, comoda, protegida. No conocia de primera mano la violencia ni el dolor. Por aquel entonces yo tenia una cara de inocencia. Después de conocer a Nuyira y el resto, y lo que ocurrió entonces, cambio mi cara para siempre...

Lo siento, tiendo a divagar de vez en cuando, mis disculpas. Una mala costumbre que acaba adquiriendo la gente que tiene demasiados recuerdos.

En fin, ese día me hayaba observando la descarga de una de series de anime favoritas. Curiosamente, no recuerdo cual era...Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Va, da lo mismo. La cuestión es que llevaba varios días descargando y no terminaba de descargar.Me sentia molesto por ello, dado que estab impaciente por conocer como seguia el argumento de la historia.

"Maldito aparato, maldita conexión, p... descarga"pensaba yo."¿Cuanto más piensas tardar en descargar? Me voy a hacer viejo esperando" pensé deprimido.

¡Que poco me parezco a ese muchacho! Por aquel entonces, era un chico saludable, no demasiado musculoso, mas bien fibroso, de un color castaño claro y unos ojos verde-amarillentos. Vestia correctamente, pero sin ir a la moda y lucia una perilla bien cuidada. Con el paso de los años y mis viajes, cambie casi por completo mi aspecto. Pero eso es mas adelante y requiere explicacion por mi parte.

A lo que íbamos. Ese día debía ir a la zona centro del pueblo ha hacer unos recados, lo típico, ya sabéis. Que si comprar el periódico, hablar con compañeros de clase, etc. lo normal. En fin, cogí mochila, bártulos, dinero, etc., mire con fastidio otra vez el PC y fui a la parada de autobús (nunca he sido amante de ir en coche, aunque poseo el carne de conducir.  
Paso el tiempo en la parada del autobus y mire el reloj. Llegaba otra vez tarde el bus. Cara de fastidio otra vez."Paciencia" me repetía una y otra vez.

La paciencia de poco me iba a servir en ese momento.

De repente, sin venir a cuento, empecé a sufrir dolores por todo mi cuerpo. Veamos si soy capaz de explicaros la sensación a la que estaba sometido: imaginaos un millar de alfileres puntiagudos clavados por todo vuestro cuerpo, pero, en vez de clavarlos de fuera a dentro, de dentro a fuera. Pero lo mejor llega después. Un dolor semejante a que coguiesen esas agujas y las pusiesen al rojo vivo, quemándote toda la piel y tu interior. Por ultimo de esta "agradable" experiencia, como si te arrancasen la garganta y los ojos mientras juegan a fútbol con tus... ejem...ya sabes a que me refiero¿verdad?

Allí estaba yo, en el suelo, retorciéndome de dolor, con los ojos empañados y perdiendo paulatinamente la conciencia.Mientras caía inconsciente, vi la sombra del autobús llegando, pero también vi algo más. Una extraña figura. Parecía humana.  
¿Que fue eso? No sabria decirlo. Despues de todas las veces que he viajado, y habiendo sentido malestares constantes, nunca volvi a experimentar nada igual. Nunca sabre si fue porque era mi primera vez, o por otra o otras causas que desconozco.

Cuanto tiempo permanecí Inconsciente, lo ignoro. Minutos, Horas, Días,...no lo se. Cuando recupere la suficiente consciencia, me sentí como si tuviese resaca. Mi cabeza parecía que había sido usada para partir una pared de piedra, y notaba el sabor a oxido de la sangre en mi boca.

Intente levantarme. Sobra decir que solo pude ponerme a gatas, dado mi estado. En ese instante, note algo estraño. como si hubiese una presencia a la izquierda mía. ¿Como la sentí? Ni idea. Sexto sentido, supongo. El instinto. Abrí los ojos y pronto desee no haberlo hecho. Me encontré a un chico joven vestido con una especie de kimono negro, pelo color claro (rubio anaranjado) y blandiendo el cuchillo de carnicero más grande que hubiese visto en mi vida. Si ya de por si la escena asustaría a cualquiera, imaginaros cuando me di cuenta que me iba a golpear con ese arma...

¿Que podía hacer? Lo único que se me ocurrió. Dije: -Joder, esto tiene mala pinta...


	3. Mounstruos Infernales

bueno, aqui va el segundo cap espero que guste.

por cierto, ayaros, gracias por el rewiew, me a hecho ilu

ahora disfruten del cap

Capitulo 2: Monstruos Infernales "¡¡¿¿Que puñetas esta pasando??!!" pensé desesperado mientras rodaba para intentar(a mi entender inútilmente) esquivar el ataque al que me veia sujeto, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Oí un golpe sordo,un sonido desagradable, como el de un objeto golpeando una superficie quebradiza que protege algo bulboso, notando además como me salpicaba un líquido espeso... Era sangre.

"Estoy muerto" pensé fuera de mi. Gire lentamente mi cabeza hacia donde se suponía estaba mi agresor, esperando ver mi cuerpo mutilado.

Lo que vi en ese momento me helo las venas.

Puedo afirmar sin pecar de falsa modestia de que nos soy un héroe ni nada por el estilo, pero no me suelo acobardar normalmente. Pero lo que vi en ese momento hubiese enloquecido a cualquiera: un ser gigantesco, de mas de 10 metros de altura, de piel cenicienta similar a un cadáver, con cuatro brazos del grosor de un barril, armados sus dedos con garras del tamaño de mi mano; dos piernas de forma similar a un gorila, pero 10 veces su tamaño, y un agujero en el centro de un pecho casi tan grande como un coche utilitario pequeño.Cualquiera de esas cosas asustaría a cualquiera, pero lo que realmente me aterrorizaba era el rostro de esa cosa. Llevaba una mascara de hueso, como si alguien hubiese usado hueso humano para construir una mascara, con líneas pintadas de un color carmesí de sangre encima del rostro, con un diseño tribal de significado "muerte",del cual surgían unos colmillos como cuchillos. Los ojos de la criatura, ocultos tras la mascara, relucían de un color rojizo, destilando por ellos malevolencia y un hambre infinita.

Lo observaba fascinado, a la vez que mortalmente asustado.Entonces me di cuenta de un detalle: tenia la espada del muchacho icrustada en su mascara. El ataque del chico no fue dirigido a mí¡sino a aquel ser! Le había impactado superficialmente el rostro astillando el hueso de la mascara y salpicando la sangre que me había dado.

El muchacho parecía conmocionado por mi presencia como yo por la escena que estaba viendo.

Gran error.

El monstruo aprovecho la guardia baja del muchacho para atacarle. Se movió a tal velocidad que ni le vi moverse. ¡Dios, aun recuerdo lo mucho que me impresiono la velocidad de esa cosa¡Era infernalmente rápida!¡¡Y el chico la esquivo como si fuera una nimiedad!!

De repente encima del monstruo apareció una muchacha menuda de pelo negro como un ala de cuervo, vestida como el muchacho, con un sable desenvainado."¡¡¿¿De donde puñetas a salido??!!"Pensé fuera de mí.

La chica golpeo al ser, decapitándolo, que emitió un gorgojeo al recibir tal ataque. Ante mi estupor, este comenzó a deshacerse como si fuera una neblina oscura."Esto no esta pasando. ES una pesadilla..."pensé desesperadamente asustado.

Estaba completamente paralizado. No sabia como reaccionar, acababa de ver como un mounstro luchaba con dos personas que aparecian y desaparecian. Tenia toda la pinta de ser una autentica pesadilla.

O que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Mientras me debatia intentando asimilar toda la informacion que acbaban de recibir mis sentidos, los dos muchachos se movieron. En ese momento me di cuenta que los dos jóvenes me miraban. Fue demasiado para mi estado mental.

Por fin reaccione. Y mi reacción fue la más lógica, aunque estupida: eche a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Corri calle arriba(o abajo, no lo recuerdo bien, no me fije por donde corria) sin mirar atrás, a toda la velocidad que daban mis pies. Oí unos gritos, supongo que de ellos dos, así que gire mi cabeza para ver si me seguían.

Ese fue MI error.

Una cosa que aprendi tras años de luchar es que en territorio enemigo hay que mantenerse alerta y no distraerse. Por desgracia, por esa epoca lo unico que conocia de combates era la historia militar que me dieron en el instituto. De modo que baje la guardia y gire la cabeza. Choque contra algo y cai al suelo. Cuando volvi a mirar hacia delante y levante la mirada, me creí muerto por segunda vez: había otra de esas criaturas. Hizo un ademán de cogerme, pero de repente grito y comenzo a desvanecerse.

Mientras se desvanecía una figura apareció detrás del ser. Cuando se estaba deshaciendo, solo veía su contorno, que me recordó a la misteriosa figura que vi antes de caerme inconsciente. La figura se adelanto, revelando a una hermosa joven, vestida de igual modo que los otros dos.

-Me llamo Araki Nuyira. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

en fin, aun s que no son muy buenos, pero ya iran mejorando espero poder poner otro en breve

sayonara!!


	4. Muchas Presentaciones y Explicaciones

en fin aqui viene el capitulo 3 espero que les guste y no tengan miedo a dejar rewiews, no importa si son anonimos animense ombre saludos y asta pronto

Capitulo 3 Muchas Presentaciones y Explicaciones

Estaba paralizado.

Era incapaz de reaccionar.

Observe a la joven que se hallaba ante mí. Parecía joven, de rostro terso y fino, con forma de corazon, de tono ligeramente canela, manos pequeñas y finas, de dedos ágiles. Delgada, en forma, sus labios, finos y hermosos, de un tono rosado esquisito. Ojos castaños, profundos y ligeramente rasgados. Su cabello, de color de la miel, era largo y completamente liso, llegandole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Pero habia algo que rompia la belleza de si cuerpo: el gesto tenso de su mandíbula, la severidad y seriedad de su rostro y el frío glacial de sus ojos marrones daban a entender que había visto mucho.

Una vez leí en algún sitio algo dicho por un medico: "Al poco de comenzar mi carrera, supe que había visto demasiado. Desde entonces, he visto mucho más, pero ya no me afecta. El alma tiene un aguante limitado"

Ella había visto demasiado...

-¿Que, vas a estar ahí mirándome o vas a aceptar mi ayuda? Al fin, reaccione. Me estremecí, como si de un mal sueño se tratara, aparte la vista de Nuyira y le tendí la mano. Al cogermela, me di cuenta que estaba áspera, supongo que de usar tanto su espada.

La mano de un guerrero.

Me levante. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, supogo que a causa de mi aparicion alli. Y Nuyira y yo no estábamos solos, los otros dos también se habían acercado.

-G..gr..Gracias-logre articular-¿Q..qui..quienes sois vosotros?¿Q..que era esa cosa?¿Donde estoy¿Qu..

-Tranquilo-Me cortó Nuyira poniéndome una mano suavemente en mi hombro. No es mucho mas baja que yo. Me miro a los ojos. "Mierda. Una noche en el ártico es menos fría que su mirada" pensé.

-Yo ya me he presentado. Todo se te aclarara.-continuo la muchacha.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, Shirigami sustituto- dijo escuetamente el muchacho, a mi izquierda.

-Kukuchi Rukia, Shirigami de la 13ª División. Encantada-Dijo la muchacha bajita a mí derecha extendiendo la mano. Se la estreche, aturdido aun por lo ocurrido. Hubiera parecido que estaba en una presentacion oficial y no en mitad de la calle, rodeado por tres personas con kimono negro y con espadas. Debio ser todo un cuadro.

-Esto...igualmente. Eh..quizá sea una pregunta tonta, pero...¿que es un sihinigami?-pregunte. En ese mismo instante necesitaba respuestas. Por lo menos antes de que perdiera la razón que me quedaba...

-Te lo explicaremos por el camino. ¿Tu nombre?-dijo Nuyira escuetamente, en un tono neutro.

Fría como ella sola.

- Eh.. Wenmarc. Me llamo Wenmarc.

-Síguenos-ordeno Nuyira.

Los seguí. ¿Que podía hacer? Deteniéndonos solo a recoger los cuerpos de Ichigo y Rukia(Eso fue Curioso, necesitaban salir de sus cuerpos para ser shinigamis. Le dan otro nombre pero no me entere muy bien. La verdad es que tampoco me importo demasiado demasiado el porque...) nos alejamos de la zona mientras me explicaban en que sitio me encontraba y que eran los Vacios(Rukia intento explicármelo, toda ilusionada, mediante dibujos. Baste decir que no me entere de nada). Aun así, ellos parecían tan sorprendidos por mi presencia allí tanto como yo. Comence a comentarselo a Ichigo...

-...y de verdad que me sorprendiste.¡Y eso que visto cosas raras!

-Aquí os dejo. Debo informar a la Sociedad de almas lo que ha ocurrido hoy. Rukia, Ichigo...-se despido Nuyira.  
A mi solo me miro.

Y se desvaneció.

-¿Siempre es así?-comente como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ba no te preocupes- Dijo Ichigo. De repente frunció el entrecejo- Supongo que no tienes donde ir¿verdad?

Le mire algo avinagrado.

-¿Tu que crees?-dije.

-En fin, tendrás que venir a mi casa. Una advertencia: ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Si no, vas a desear que te hubiese dado- dijo mirándome peligrosamente.

En ese momento desee con todas mis fuerzas estar en casa. Parecia que la lista de problemas no dejaba de aumentar.  
Del resto queda poco por decir. No se que les contó a su familia, pero no vieron inconveniente en dejarme estar en su casa un tiempo. Después de cenar, Ichigo me llevo Hasta una habitación y se despidió.

Antes de dormirme, pensé en la cantidad de problemas que tenia, y que esto ya no podía pintar peor.

Iluso de mí.

Mis problemas solo acababan de empezar...


End file.
